This is a general Clinical Research Center grant, supporting 10 beds for inpatient research and two beds for outpatient research, without laboratory facilities. The studies to be carried out involve members of the Endocrine, Arthritis, Gastrointestinal, Renal, Thyroid, Diabetes and Cardiac Units of the Department of Medicine, as well as members of the Departments of Dermatology, Pediatrics and Gynecology of this hospital. The unit will provide facilities for clinical research, particularly research requiring careful control of diet, complete collections of urine, timed collections of blood, or innovative and complex diagnostic, therapeutic, and physiological techniques. Facilities will not be available for the management of acutely ill or post surgical patients, or other patients requiring extensive nursing care.